The Golden Bow
by bookwriter-lover1212
Summary: Sophia is the odd girl out, but when she gets a visit from her dad, Apollo, her life is turned up side down! Rated teen for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Percy Jackson or The Lost Hero Rick Rioridan does!**

My name is Sophia, I'm thirteen years old, and my father is Apollo. No, I don't spit out prophecies, I'm not good at archery or healing, and I don't drive a chariot across the sky. I play the flute. Yeah, big deal! I'm the lamest of all the Apollo kids at Camp Halfblood. Chiron says I'll grow into it, but I think he's trying to be nice.

I hate being a child of a god. It's weird and dangerous. All I ever wanted was to be normal, but no I get chased around by monsters with six heads and all I have to defend myself is play the flute! Well duty calls.

"Aim higher!" our senior counselor, Ryan, yelled at me. I moved the bow up a little higher and let the arrow fly. Now the arrow went way over the target and embedded itself in a tree.

"Your not trying!" Ryan said.

"Neither are you!" I replied and tried again. This time it hit the very edge of the target.

"I don't need to try," he said. I glared at him. I threw the bow down and ran from the archery room. Being the only kid of Apollo who can't hit a target totally stinks.

"Don't worry about it. Archery is hard," Percy Jackson said to me. Easy for him to say, he's not the child of Apollo.

"I'm a daughter of Apollo! This is supposed to be natural for me," I replied. He laughed.

"Do you know how long it took me to be able to control water?" he asked me.

"A few days," I said.

"Okay well, maybe I'm not the best example," he said and looked around the camp for a better example.

"What about Leo! He had a hard time with controlling fire and he's the son of Hephaestus," Percy said.

"Yeah, but controlling fire is rare so of course it's hard. Archery comes natural to all children of Apollo!" I replied and stalked off. I walked into my cabin and screamed. There was boy maybe around 17 sitting on my bed.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked a little scared.

"Don't even recognize your own dad when you see him," he said and shook his head.

"Yo-you're Apollo?" I asked stuttering.

"in the flesh," he said flashing me a bright smile.

"You look like you could be my brother," I said.

"I get that a lot," he replied.

"Really?" I asked a little surprised.

"No, usually they don't say anything," Apollo replied.

"Oh, sorry," I said.

"it's cool," he said.

"If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I saw you were having problems fitting into the Apollo cabin, so I came down here to encourage you," he said. He magically made a sparkling golden bow appear.

"What's this?" I asked when he handed it to me.

"You're more than just a musician," he said and disappeared.

"Oh yeah, that really helps," I muttered. I walked out of the cabin and went to find Chiron to ask about what Apollo meant and what I was supposed to with the golden bow.

All the head counselors were gathered around the ping pong table when I came in. They were yelling about something, but stopped immediately when I came in.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked nervously.

"I need to talk to Chiron," I said and looked at Chiron.

"Break," Chiron said and the head counselors dispersed. I grabbed Ryan's arm, because I thought he should know too.

"Apollo visited me and he gave me this," I said holding up the golden bow.

"The Golden Bow," Chiron said in awe.

"The Golden Bow? What is that?" Ryan asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I was studying for finals **** Review!**

"Everyone thought the Golden Bow was just a myth, but here it is," Chiron said.

"What does it do?" Ryan asked?

"Well it does multiple things, like turning into a shield and it can change into almost any weapon of choice. The real question is how do we use it?" Chiron replied.

"Why would Apollo give me it to me?" I asked.

"Well Apollo is the god of prophecies, maybe he saw something and wanted you to have it," Chiron shrugged. I wasn't convinced. I handed the bow to Ryan.

"Here, I'm sure you'll be a better owner for it," I said and left the big house.

"Sophia! Wait!" Ryan called after me. I turned around and faced him.

"What?" I asked.

"it's never good to decline a gift from a god," he said and shoved it back into my hands. I looked at him and then at the bow. I sighed.

"Fine," I said and we walked back to our cabin.

"Stay here, i'll be right back!" Ryan said and ran out of the cabin. I waited on my bed. I twirled the large bow around in my hands. Everything on the bow was gold, even the string.

"Okay, I'm back and I brought friends," Ryan said coming back in. Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, and Annabeth Chase followed behind. First Leo took a look at it. He held it in his hands for a minute and then his hands burst into flames. The flames died down.

"Well it's not affected by fire," Leo said and passed the bow to Jason. Jason ran his hands up and down the bow. He looked at it closely.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Looking for a button," Jason replied.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Well, Chiron said it could change to different weapons so there must be a button to change it," Jason said.

"You're golden sword didn't have a button," Annabeth pointed out.

"Yeah, well does this thing look like you can flip it?" Jason asked gesturing to the giant bow. Annabeth sighed. Piper took the bow out of Jason's hands and looked at it.

"I think Annabeth is right. There can't be a button on it," Piper said and handed the bow to Annabeth. Annabeth took the bow and closed her eyes. The bow turned from a bow into a knife. Annabeth opened her eyes and smirked at Jason. Percy took the bow from Annabeth and it immediately changed into a long golden sword.

"How are you doing that?" I asked. They all looked at me like they had forgotten I was even in the room.

"Well, you just think of a weapon and it changes," Percy said and handed the bow back to me. It changed back to it's original form. I closed my eyes and thought of a sword. I opened my eyes but the bow hadn't changed.

"It's not working," I said.

"You're not thinking hard enough!" Ryan said and grabbed the bow and it changed.

"Great, I can't even do this," I said and left the cabin.

"You!" Someone said and grabbed onto my shoulders. I tried to pry her fingers off of my shoulders, but her grip didn't loosen any. I screamed in terror.

"Rachel let go," I heard Percy yell.

"Go south to the keys of Scylla beware of the swirling waters that erupt three times. Apollo and Artemis call you to rescue them from depths of the ocean," Rachel finished her prophecy and let go of me. I fell to the ground and backed away.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Rachel said taking a step forward and reaching out her hand. I backed away. Ryan, Percy, and Leo ran forward to help me up.

"Rachel this one of our newer campers, Sophia, Sophia, this is our oracle, Rachel," Percy introduced.

"Looks like you're going on a quest," Ryan said.

"What!" I asked.

"The oracle has spoken," said Leo.

"I can't go on a quest by myself!" I said.

"You won't be by yourself, usually you get to pick two people to go with you," Percy replied.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked coming out of the Apollo cabin. Piper and Jason followed with the bow in hand.

"Our oracle just gave a prophecy," Leo replied.

"We have to go tell Chiron," Piper said. I groaned. I didn't want to go on a quest. I was too young to die! Ryan put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. We all walked to the big house and told Chiron what Rachel had said.

"Well, Sophia, you can pick two people to go with you and then we'll figure out what this prophecy means," Chiron said.

"Any volunteers?" I said looking around the table.

"I'll go," Ryan said. I was surprised, he always acted liked he hated me and now he wants to go on a quest with me, whatever.

"Me too," Leo said.

"Okay, then," I said.

"Prophecy time," Percy said.

"Go south to the keys of Scylla. South to the keys could be the Florida Keys, and Scylla could be living there," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but if Scylla is there then Charybdis would have to be there too," Percy said.

"Well Charybdis is a whirl pool that erupts three times so that makes sense," Annabeth said.

"But I just saw Apollo earlier, he can't need to be rescued already," I said.

"Gods can exist in many different places at once," Percy said.

"Then why didn't he tell me he needed my help?" I asked.

"I don't know," Percy replied thoughtfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I need to clarify something. Leo is NOT supposed to be Sophia's love interest! He's supposed to be more of like a big brother or something! Okay so with that in mind here's the next chapter.**

I sat down across from Ryan at my usual spot in the dining hall waiting for the food to be handed out. When I sat down the whole table turned to look at me.

"What was it like?" One girl asked.

"Is it really golden?" another guy asked.

"What did the prophecy say?" question after question was being asked and soon I lost track.

"Shut your mouths!" Ryan yelled, "Yes, the bow is golden now eat your dinner before I throw you in the fire."

"Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem," Ryan said and buttered at roll. I wasn't very hungry so I just pushed the mashed potatoes around on my plate.

"You're going to miss the camp fire," Leo said. I looked up and noticed that everyone was gone. I took my plate and put it in the bucket with the rest of the dirty dishes. I followed Leo down to the fire and sat down with my cabin.

I zoned out half way through the camp-half blood sing along session. I was worried about finding Apollo and of course about the quest. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is Ryan carrying me back to the cabin.

"Hey! Get up!" Ryan yelled in my ear.

"Is that really necessary?" I said.

"Get up!" Ryan said and slapped me with a pillow. I covered my head with the pillow.

"Remember we have a quest to do, so get your lazy butt out of bed!" Ryan yelled.

"Never!" I screamed back.

"Fine, I didn't want to do this," Ryan said. I heard him walk away and I sighed with relief.

"One last chance to get up," Ryan said coming back into the room.

"No!" I said into my pillow.

"Fine!" Ryan said and the next thing I knew I was soaking wet. I bolted up right in the bed and glared at Ryan.

"I warned you," he said with a shrug.

"You're dead to me," I said and climbed out of bed. Everything in my corner was wet. All the pictures on my wall and the sheets, I mean everything. I pulled one of the soaking pictures off the wall. Before it was a picture of me and my parents, but now it was just a smudge. It was the only thing I had to remember my parents by. They had died when my house caught on fire, and that's why I live here at Camp Half Blood.

"I'm so sorry," Ryan said. I glared at him. I grabbed some clothes out of my drawer and went into the bathroom to change. When I came back out everything in my corner of the room had been taken out, except for the bed frame.

"Ready?" Leo asked coming into the cabin.

"What about breakfast?" I asked.

"You slept through it," He replied.

"Oh," I said with a frown.

"Are they trying to get rid of you?" Leo asked gesturing to the bed frame in the corner of the room.

"No, Ryan just soaked everything trying to get me out of bed," I replied.

"That stinks," Leo said.

"Okay come on guys!" Ryan called.

"Coming," Leo called back and exited the cabin.

**Short chapter, I know, but I have to think of something exciting. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoop whoop! Next chapter!**

"Uh Leo, where did you get the car?" Ryan asked.

"I know a guy," Leo said. We were in the middle of New Jersey and no transportation, because Leo had burned our bus tickets! So Leo said he'd get us a ride and what do you know? He comes riding down the road in a 2010 Ford Mustang Convertible.

"What guy do you know in New Jersey who happens to have an extra Mustang Convertible around?" I asked.

"Okay, fine, so I hot wired it, big deal," Leo said and rolled his eyes.

"It is a big deal! We could get arrested! I'm not getting in," Ryan said.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby!" Leo taunted him.

"I'm not a baby," Ryan said falling into the trap.

"Then get in the car," Leo said. Ryan thought for a minute, and then sighed.

"Fine," he said and got in the passenger seat. I climbed into the back seat and we drove away at 70 mph.

"If we get arrested I'll hate you forever!" I yelled over the howl of the wind. Leo shrugged and laughed. I sat in the back in silence for awhile until I realized something.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked.

"No, but hey I'm going south. At least that's the right direction!" Leo called back.

"oh my gods," I muttered at the thought of being lost in the middle of nowhere with Ryan and Leo.

"Please don't let us get lost," I prayed to the gods. I gripped the seat as Leo slammed on his breaks.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"I'm hungry," Leo said and patted his stomach.

"You just stole a car and now you're hungry! Are you nuts? The cops could be coming for us!" I said.

"Relax! That was like 2 towns back, they are going to find us!" Leo replied. He got out of the car and walked toward the little diner.

"He's insane," Ryan said and followed him into the diner. I sighed and followed them. I sat down in the booth across from Leo and Ryan. Leo ordered one of everything on the menu.

"Do you have the money to pay for all this?" I asked.

"Sure," he said and pulled at a giant wad of cash.

"Holy smokes! Did you rob a bank too?" Ryan asked.

"No, I found it in my cabin. Remember the guy that died? The one who had my bunk before? Yeah well he had a huge wad of cash under his bunk," Leo replied. We just stared at him.

"You should have given it Chiron," I said.

"Finder's keepers," Leo replied and shoved some French fries into his mouth. I shook my head at his disgusting eating habits. The bell above the door rang as a police officer came into the diner. My nerves began to get to me and I was shaking like a leaf.

"Calm down, he's probably here just to get some lunch," Leo whispered to me. The police officer came over to our both and slid in next to me. Oh gods, we're dead. Ryan stared at the officer intently, like he had seen him before. The officer smiled at him.

"I know you," Ryan said as he remembered the guy.

"You been to jail?" Leo said surprised.

"No! This Hermes! The god of shepherds, travelers, merchants, and of course thieves! Oh and he's the messenger god!" Ryan said with excitement, "Are you going to give us a message from the gods? Oooo or…..or are you here to help us travel? Or are you here to congratulate Leo for stealing the car?"

"I have never seen you so excited before. It's kind of scaring me," I said.

"Well I'm not here to give you a message from the gods. I am here to help you with your journey and stealing the car is a plus," Hermes said and winked at Leo. Leo puffed out his chest in pride. I shook my head.

"So, how are you going to help us?" I asked. Hermes pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket and set it on the table.

"A map?" Ryan asked a little disappointed.

"Does it shoot lasers? Or have hidden blades?" Leo asked.

"No!" Hermes said looking a little offended, "It's a magical map. It will tell you anything you are looking for, unless the place or item is heavily charmed. It can zoom in and out of an area, for example right now we're looking at a map of the diner."

"Show me a fork," Leo said and stared at the map. A little picture of a fork showed up on the map.

"That is so cool," Leo whispered.

"Can it give step by step directions on how to get somewhere?" Ryan asked.

"Of course it can!" Hermes replied. His cell phone began to ring and he looked at it.

"Well, the gods are calling, so I must leave you now," e Hermes said. "And good luck."

I picked up the map and looked at it.

"Show me Apollo and Artemis," I said. The map began to zoom in and out of areas like it was confused.

"Must be charmed," Ryan said.

"I really love chocolate milk shakes!" Leo said looking at the bottom of his empty cup.

"Can you focus for like two seconds?" I asked.

"You know, you must be the only demi-god that doesn't have ADHD!" Leo said.

"Yeah, well I'm just that special!" I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Percy Jackson!**

"guys I think I ate too much," Leo said leaning back in the diner booth.  
"You always eat too much," Ryan said as the waitress came over and Leo handed her a couple of twenties.

"Keep the change," he said and winked as her passed her and went out the diner door.

"Uh, guys," I said pointing towards the Mustang. Standing around it were a bunch of cops.

"I don't think that's Hermes," I said.

"Let's get out of here," Ryan said.

"No!" I said.

"Come on," Ryan said again and pulled on my arm.

"No, the golden bow is in the car," I said and pulled away from his grip. I crouched down behind a car and looked at the cops. They didn't seem to notice me so I crawled on the ground until I was behind the Mustang. I popped my head up and reached for the golden bow. I snatched the bow from the back seat and turned to run but the bow smacked the side of the car with a loud thump. All four cops turned towards me and I ran.

"Hey, get back here!" I ran off the road and cut behind buildings. I could still here the cops yelling for me. I didn't stop running until their voices had stopped. I collapsed on to the ground and took huge gulps of air. I could here footsteps coming, but I was way to tired to run away.

"Sophia!" Ryan yelled and collapsed onto the grass next to me.

"How could you leave the most important thing in the car?" Ryan yelled at me after making sure I was okay.

"How do you expect me to take this out in public?" I said holding up the huge bow. Ryan grabbed the bow from me roughly and it instantly turned into a golden cell phone. He shoved the phone at me. I glared at him and put the phone in my pocket.

"Guys I don't feel too hot," Leo, who was lying on the ground beside me, said.

"That's what you get for ordering everything off the menu!" I said and Leo moaned.

…

"Sophia," Ryan said shaking me awake. I groaned and turned over onto my back. My whole body ached from sleeping on the ground. Ryan walked over to the still snoring Leo and shook him. Leo grumbled but didn't open his eyes.

"Come on. We have a lot of walking to do," Ryan said and pulled Leo up. Leo stood with his head slumped over still half asleep. I got to my feet and brushed myself off to get rid of the grass.

"You're really ugly this early in the morning," Leo said bluntly. I scowled and hit him on the arm.

"And violent," he added while rubbing his arm. Ryan and Leo walked in front of me and I gladly followed behind them.

"Aren't the florida keys islands?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Ryan replied.

"Then how will we get there?" Leo asked.

"Boat probably," Ryan answered. Then a thought occurred to me. I pulled out the golden cell phone and it turned into a skate board. Its wheels didn't turn though. I sighed and it returned to being a cell phone. All of a sudden I could hear music. I stopped and listened. It was silent again except for the footsteps of Ryan and Leo. I continued walking and it started again. I stopped walking and it was still playing. I grabbed onto Leo and Ryan.

"What?" Ryan asked but I shushed him and he listened. He could hear it too.

"What is that?" Leo asked.

"It sounds like a flute," I said.

"No, it's a Reed Pipe! It's like you're not even a daughter of Apollo!" Ryan said and shook his head. I looked down at my shoes. Leo gave me a sympathetic look but I brushed it off and smiled at him.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Grover?" Ryan asked the boy with the reed pipes.

"Hey, Ryan! What are you doing here?" The boy, named Grover asked.

"We're on a quest," Leo said excitedly.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked Grover.

"New half-bloods were in a boarding school in Maryland, but we seemed to have gotten lost," He explained. I just noticed the kids standing behind him. One was taller than the other with blond hair that fell into his dark green eyes. The other boy was a little shorter with light red-brown hair, that was the same style as the other boy, but his eyes are bright blue.

"This is Alex and this is Jess," Grover pointed at the two boys behind him, "They're twins!" I stared at the boys, but I didn't find many similarities between them.

"How old are you?" Leo asked the boys.

"14," The tall blond one, named Alex, said.

"And who are you?" Grover asked me.

"Um, I'm Sophia," I stuttered.

"Who's your parent?" he asked.

"Apollo," I replied quietly and looked at my feet.

"You look ashamed to be one of Apollo's daughters! Apollo is a great guy, maniac of a driver, but still a great guy," Grover reassured me. I didn't want to tell him that I wasn't ashamed to be Apollo's daughter, but that I was embarrassed that I couldn't do any of the wonderful things the others were able to do.

"Have you been claimed yet?" Leo asked Alex and Jess.

"Claimed? I don't know," Jess answered.

"You'd know if you'd been claimed," Leo said and laughed.

"Who do you suspect their parent to be?" Ryan asked Grover.

"I don't know they just aren't normal though. Man, my feet are killing me though, I need to sit down," Grover said and sank to the grassy floor. He slipped off his shoes and revealed his hoofs. I wasn't shocked by this because we had satyrs back at camp, Alex and Jess, however looked like they were about to lose their minds.

"Yo..yo..you have goat feet!" Jess managed to get out.

"Are you a faun?" Alex asked.

"No, he's a satyr," I replied.

"What's the difference?" Jess asked.

"Fauns are Roman," I replied, proud that I actually knew something.

"Big deal, so what if one is Roman and one is Greek. Not like there is a big difference," Alex said.

"They still aren't the same thing! Grover is a satyr not a faun!" I said defensively. Alex rolled his eyes are turned away.

"So, you said you were on a quest. What's it for?" Grover asked biting into a tin can he had taken from his backpack. Jess stared at Grover with horror.

"It's good for the digestive system," Grover said to him with a smile.

"What's a quest?" Alex asked.

"A quest is a mission that someone, usually gods, send us on to look for something or do something they can't," Ryan replied.

"What's your quest?" Grover asked.

"Apollo's been kidnapped and we have to get him back," I said.

"Who would want to kidnap Apollo?" I asked.

"Someone who wants eternal darkness," Grover replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Oh my gods! Don't you know _anything!_ Apollo is the sun god! You know he drives the sun across the sky!" Ryan yelled, obviously frustrated.

"Are you sure you're the daughter of Apollo?" Grover asked me with one of his bushy eyebrows raised.

"He's the one who claimed me," I said.

"Hmmm," Grover replied.

"So anyway, we're heading down to the Florida Keys to get him back," Leo said coming to my rescue.

"We're coming too," Jess said. I looked up at Jess shocked that he had volunteered to go with us and put his life in danger.

"No way! You haven't even been claimed yet, you're definitely not ready to go on a quest," Ryan said. Anger began to boil inside me, he was getting too bossy for his own good.

"It's my quest and I say they come too!" I said.

"You can't make all the decisions!" Ryan yelled at me!

"I haven't made a single decision the whole time!" I screamed back, "it was your idea to take the bus and look how that ended up!"

"If you made all the decisions we'd be lost and starving!" Ryan said angrily.

"You're the worst brother ever!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not your real brother!" He yelled. That's what hurt the most. You always referred to your cabin mates as your siblings even though you only shared one parent.

"Sophia I…" Ryan started.

"Don't bother," I said and turned my back to him.

"We're coming with you," Alex said.

"If I get in trouble for this, I'll kill you," Grover said.

**This chapter makes this my longest story yet! Yay! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What is that noise?" Jess asked sounding annoyed. I looked around for the source of the noise. Above me was a very large, strange looking bird.

"That's the ugliest bird I've ever seen," I said and it let out a high pitched screech.

"That's not a bird, it's a harpy," Ryan said as he pulled his sun coin and it opened into his bow loaded with an arrow. I scrambled to reach for my own weapon but I was stopped as the harpy dug its claws into my shoulders and lifted me off the ground. I cried out in pain and struggled in its grip. The harpy let go of me at about 20 feet in the air. I hit the ground and all the air left my lungs and I was gasping for air. My whole body hurt, but I don't think anything had broken. Two more harpies had shown up. One was fighting with Ryan and Grover and the other was trying to take on Jess and Alex.

I looked around for the third harpy, but I found it too late. It was on top of me trying to rip my throat out. I screamed and wished I hadn't dropped my golden bow. I swatted at the harpy's beak but it only backed away a little, digging its claws into my legs. I cried out again. The bird screeched one more time and then turned to dust. The other harpies had already been taken care of.

I stayed laying on my back gasping for breath and trying not to cry out from all the pain. My shoulders and legs were bleeding from where the harpy had dug its vicious claws into my skin.

"Eat this," Ryan said. I shook my head, afraid that if I ate anything I would throw it up.

"It'll help you heal," Ryan insisted and I took the food. Strangely it tasted like pizza. As soon as I swallowed the food I felt better. I was still bleeding, but some of the pain had subsided. Ryan, being the son of the god of healing and medicine, went to work bandaging my legs and shoulders. As he was bandaging my legs I noticed a tear coming down his cheek.

"Are you hurt?" I whispered, in case he would be embarrassed for crying.

"No," he replied quietly.

"Then, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked up from what he was doing and looked me in the eye.

"I thought they were going to kill you," he said. I pushed back the pain and sat up so I could look at him better.

"I thought I wasn't your sister," I said.

"Sophia, you're always going to be my sister. Just like other brothers and sisters we're going to fight, but I still love you," he said. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He was stunned for a minute, but then wrapped his arms around me. I let go of him and returned to laying down and Ryan went back to bandaging my leg.

…

"Hey, you gotta get up," Ryan said gently. I opened my eyes and squinted against the sunlight.

"We've already lost a lot of time because of the harpies," Ryan said dragging me to my feet. He handed me a granola bar and we began walking again.

"You're children of gods don't you have a magical way of transportation?" Alex asked.

"The Pegasus, were busy," Ryan replied.

"Whoa! I was just kidding. Do you really have a Pegasus?" Alex asked.

"We have at least a dozen," I replied.

"If Percy were here we could catch a ride with a hippocampus," Grover said disappointedly.

"Oh and we used to have a giant bronze dragon named Festus, but sadly only his head is left," Leo said.

"You're kidding me," Jess said.

"No, I'm quite serious. When the dragon was destroyed I took his head to use for the mast of the boat I'm building," Leo said.

"No, I meant you can't seriously expect us to believe there are hippocampus, pegasi, and a giant bronze dragon," Jess said.

"You saw the harpies. We aren't kidding about all the mythical creatures," Ryan said.

"So, there are werewolves and vampires too?" Alex asked sounding a little scared.

"No, that would be ridiculous, there are no such thing as werewolves and vampires," Ryan said, like the idea of werewolves and vampires was completely insane.

"How long will it take us to walk all the way to Florida?" Jess asked.

"Probably about 19 days," Ryan replied.

"19 days! That's forever!" Alex said.

"We'll find a car along the way," Ryan assured him.

"'Cause that turned out so well the last time," I said and glared at Leo.

"We aren't going to steal the car this time," Ryan said, "We're just going to rent a car and never return it."

"So in other words we're going to steal it," Alex said.

"Renting a car isn't going to work! First of all we don't have a credit card, and 2. Usually you have to be at least 21 to rent a car," I said, ignoring Alex's comment.

"We'll find a way," Ryan said, but he didn't sound to confident. We walked for a long time through the thick trees until we came to a road. Ryan seemed to know exactly where he was going and he followed the road south.

"How do you know where you are going?" Leo asked.

"The signs," Ryan said, like it was completely obvious. He pointed to one of the signs, it said the Annapolis airport was only 3 miles.

"Why are we going to the airport?" I asked.

"Because that's where it's easiest to rent a car," Ryan replied.

"Whatever you say," I said and kept walking.

"Hey, Ryan, you should see this," Jess said and handed Ryan his Iphone.

"You have a cell phone! No wonder the harpies found us!" Ryan was about to go on about how dangerous cell phones were to demi-gods.

"Just shut up and look," Jess cut him off. Ryan didn't look happy, but he shut up and looked at the phone. I stood behind Ryan and read the phone over his shoulder. On the phone was a wanted notice and a picture of Jess and Alex.

"That's not good," I said. I continued to read the article.

"You blew up the school?" Ryan asked. Jess and Alex shrugged like it happened a lot.

"It was a mess," Grover commented.

"You have to get rid of this phone," Ryan said.

"What? My $200 Iphone! You're crazy!" Jess said.

"They can track you down, not only monsters, but the police too. They can track you down and they will take you back," Ryan said and Jess cringed like going to the underworld would be better than going back to where he was from. "I don't know what they'll do to you when they find you, but I guarantee it won't be good." Jess nodded.

"I'll get rid of it at the airport," Jess said.

"Me too," Alex said sounding a little upset at the thought of just leaving his Iphone in an airport.

"You kids lost?" A voice asked behind us. We turned around. A police officer had pulled over behind us. I could feel all the blood drain from my face. I backed up so that I was little behind Ryan.

"No, sir," Ryan said. His voice would sound completely normal to a stranger, but I was no stranger. I could hear the hint of fear and his voice had risen an octave.

"Are you sure?" The officer asked.

"We're fine," Ryan replied. The officer stared at us for a minute.

"Wait a second, you two there," he said pointing to Alex and Ryan, "You're the missing kids that blew up that boarding school!"

"Boarding school? We've never been to a boarding school," Alex said quickly.

"You are definitely the kids from the poster," The officer said getting out of the car. He took a step forward and then the earth opened up and swallowed us. It felt like we were falling forever before we hit the ground.

"Um, where are we?" I asked.

"I believe we are in the underworld," Ryan said.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"We're dead!" I was completely terrified of the thought of being in the underworld.

"No, no, no, we're not dead! There are other ways to get to the underworld," Ryan reassured me.

"I've been here quite a few times and I'm still alive," Grover said.

"I'm sorry! I panicked!" Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Well I was afraid that police officer would take us back so I imagined a hole opening and us falling through. I didn't think this would happen though," he said.

"You're telling me that you did this," Ryan asked. Before Jess replied a low growl came from behind us. We turned around us and three huge black dogs stood behind us.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Leo said.

"Those are the biggest dogs I've ever seen in my life," I said, my voice shaking.

"Those are hell hounds," Grover said. I started to back up, but another growl came from behind me. I turned around and three more hell hounds were there.

"Why don't they just eat us and get it over with?" Leo asked.

"I think they want something," Grover said and one of the huge dogs barked. One of the dogs stepped over next to me and knelt on the ground.

"I think they want us to ride it," I said.

"That's insane!" Ryan said and another hell hound knelt next to him. I shrugged my shoulders and climbed onto the back of the dog. Alex and Jess climbed on behind me, but Ryan, Grover and Leo looked a little hesitant. The dog Alex, Jess, and I were on stood up. It barked at Ryan, Grover, and Leo.

"Fine," Ryan said and climbed onto the other kneeling dog and Grover and Leo followed.

"This is nuts," Leo said.

"I wonder where they are taking us," I said. The two dogs began moving and the other four followed behind.

"Probably to see Hades," Grover said and shivered.

"Maybe we'll get to play checkers with Hades and if we're lucky we'll be invited to dinner where we'll be the main course!" Leo said in a fake enthusiastic voice.

"I'm not in the mood for your humor," Ryan said.

"I was being completely serious. I mean hey just add some salt and I'm sure we'll taste delicious, though you might be a little tough," Leo replied.

"You're an idiot," Ryan said.

"Oh yes I'm the idiot. I'm just trying to lighten the mood mr. I'm too serious!" Leo said defensively.

"Well if I'm not serious who else will be?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe if you weren't so serious we wouldn't be so silly," Leo said.

"I've seen you around camp and just as big an idiot there as you are here," Ryan said angrily.

"Boys! That's enough! Ryan, lighten up, and Leo try to be a little more serious," I said.

"Fine," They both grumbled. While I had been distracted by Ryan and Leo's little argument, the hounds had stopped in front of huge dark castle. The dogs knelt and we climbed off.

"You know, it kinda looks like the castle from the beauty and the beast before the curse is lifted," Leo said.

"Yeah like we know what the castle looks like," Jess said.

"Doesn't everyone watch beauty and the beast in their free time?" Leo asked sounding shocked. I laughed and Ryan shot me a look. I stopped laughing and Ryan started up the steps to the huge door of the castle.

"Well lets see what the beast wants with us," Leo said. Before we reached the door a black helmet glowed above Jess's and Alex's heads. We all stared at them in shock.

"Whoa you have a helmet above your head!" Alex said to Jess.

"So do you!" Jess replied.

"I believe you've just been claimed by the god of the underworld," Leo said.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Hope there was enough Leo for you! please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Well this family reunion has been fun, but I think it's best if we get on our way," Leo said. We were standing a huge room standing in front of Hades and Persephone.

"Oh, but you've just gotten here!" Hades said.

"We're in a hurry," Leo said and Ryan jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow. I'm only guessing, but I don't think you talk to a god like that.

"I only want to help you with your little quest to find my idiot nephew," Hades said. Ryan stood up straighter at the mention of our father.

"He's not an idiot!" I said. Hades skin began to steam and he glared at me. Persephone put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down a little.

"Please, just let us go and we'll cause you no trouble," Ryan pleaded with him.

"What kind of host would I be if I didn't feed you first?" Hades said and ushered us into a large dining room. We sat down at the table and food magically appeared in front of us. Hades and Persephone sat at each end of the table.

"Don't eat anything," Ryan whispered to me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"If you do, you will never be able to leave," He replied. I nodded my head, and folded my hands in my lap. Hades watched us and we watched him. Jess and Alex didn't look anything like him, but I wasn't surprised by that. I didn't look anything like Apollo and neither did Ryan.

"You aren't touching your food," Hades said. "It's awfully rude to have someone prepare food for you and not eat it." Leo lifted his fork and was about to put food in his mouth, but Ryan snatched the fork away and Leo's mouth closed on air.

"Hey, I was hungry!" Leo said.

"You can eat later," Ryan said and grabbed Leo's wrist. Ryan stood and forced Leo to stand too.

"We really appreciate the hospitality, but we really must be going," Ryan said. The rest of stood up and we ran from the room. Hell hounds were barking behind us and we scrambled to the door, but standing in our way was Hades.

"You can't really think I'm going to let you go. That would ruin my reputation," Hades said. We ran back in the other direction, but soon we were lost in the maze of hallways.

"Which way do we go?" I asked panicked.

"I don't know," Ryan replied.

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you, Mr. I know everything just said he didn't know! What is the world coming to?" Leo said. Footsteps were coming up the hall and we had nowhere to run. It was dead end with no doors, or windows to help us escape. I grabbed onto Ryan's hand and he squeezed it to reassure me. Persephone stopped a few feet away from us and behind her was a huge hell hound.

"archaeos, will be able to take you wherever you need to go," Persephone said, gesturing to the hound.

"He will only be able to shadow travel once so choose where you want to go carefully," she said.

"You're helping us?" I asked.

"I don't like to see children treated like this," Persephone said.

"What about Hades?" Leo asked.

"He'll get over it," She replied. We all climbed onto Archaeos's back and the world was covered in smoke and the next thing I knew we were on a beach.

"Soon, you'll be able to shadow travel too," Ryan said to Jess and Alex. Archaeos laid down on the hot sand and fell asleep.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Miami Beach," Ryan replied.

"Why didn't you take us all the way to the Keys?" I asked a little annoyed that he only brought us to Miami.

"Because, we don't know exactly where Apollo is and Miami was the closest I could think of," Ryan replied.

"How are we ever going to find Apollo?" I said.

"I don't know," Ryan replied and sighed. Leo sat down and leaned against Archaeos.

"Well, while you're thinking of a plan I'll be getting a tan," Leo said and spread out his limbs.

"Oh hey, can't you send an iris message?" Leo asked squinting up at Ryan.

"I don't have any drachmas," Ryan replied and flopped down onto the sand.

"I do," Grover said and pulled one out of his fur.

"Great, now all we need is a rainbow," Leo said, playing with a flame on top of his finger.

"Leo you're a genius!" Ryan said.

"I am?" Leo asked sounding startled.

"Yes! Come over here," Ryan said pulling him over to the water.

"Now put your hands in and heat up the water so that steam is coming off," Ryan said excitedly.

"Ok, but I don't see how this is going to help," Leo said sticking his hands in the water. The water around his hands began to boil and steam. The light hit the steam and a small rainbow appeared.

"Whoa!" Leo said.

"Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," Ryan said. "Apollo please."

The steam changed and a picture formed.

"Apollo?" Ryan asked. The picture we were looking at was of a gray room with bars on the windows, in other words it was a jail cell. Off to the side was a human form chained to the wall, but it was hard to tell who it was.

"Apollo?" Ryan asked again. This time the form looked up and it was definitely Apollo.

"Where are you?" Ryan asked, sounding a little panicky. Apollo looked at us blankly for a minute.

"I'm on an island," Apollo said.

"We know that, but which island!" Ryan said frustrated.

"I don't know. It's small and all it has on it is the building I'm in," Apollo said. His face changed to an expression of terror.

"There's someone coming," he said and slid in front of the image. Grover was about to slide his hand through the image to end the call, but Ryan stopped him. Guards entered Apollo's cell.

"Where is the golden bow?" One of them asked.

"I don't know," Apollo answered, his voice strong and steady. We heard a thump and a moan. I was about to gasp, but Leo put his hand over my mouth. I had forgotten that the guards could still hear us.

"Don't lie to us!" The guard shouted and there was a loud crack. Apollo let loose a high pitched scream filled with pain. Ryan quickly swept his hand through the image and the terrified screams stopped. Leo removed his hand from over my mouth and tears silently escaped and rolled down my cheeks. Ryan hugged me close to him.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," he said into my hair. I nodded and buried my face into his shirt. After awhile I was okay and I let go of Ryan.

"Hey, Jess you still have your Iphone don't you?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, yeah. I should get rid of it," Jess said and was about to toss it into the water.

"No!" Ryan stopped him and grabbed the phone.

"Normally, I would be totally against this, but this isn't a normal situation," Ryan said and dialed a number.

"Hey, Percy. We're going to need a favor"

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"So your brilliant plan is to ride around the Florida Keys looking for the right island?" Jess asked climbing onto the hippocampus Percy had sent us.

"Pretty much," Ryan replied.

"We're going to have some major sun burn," Leo said.

"What about Archaeos?" I asked Ryan.

"He can shadow travel where ever he wants," Ryan replied.

"What if he gets lost?" I said and ruffled Archaeos's fur.

"He'll be fine," Ryan replied firmly and pushed me over to the water next to one of the hippocampus. Archaeos began to whimper and laid down on the sand.

"Awww, we can't leave him," I said and pulled away from Ryan.

"Well we can't take him with us," Ryan said and pulled on my arm.

"But, he's going to be alone," I said.

"What's more important, saving a major god who caries the sun across the sky or a hell hound?" Ryan asked.

"You're right," I sighed. I turned away and began to walk away but turned around and ran back to hug Archaeos. He licked my face with his huge dog tongue and I laughed. I pulled away and climbed onto one of the hippocampus. I didn't look back at Archaeos, because I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to leave him.

"Whoa wait! In the prophecy didn't it mention Scylla! The monster with six heads that will eat us all!" Leo sounded terrified.

"Yeah, it also mentioned Charybdis and that's more terrifying than Scylla," Ryan said calmly.

"How can it be more terrifying than six heads and three rows of teeth?" Leo asked.

"Because Charybdis is a whirl pool that erupts 3 times and can sink ships. We don't have a ship so I'm pretty sure we'd be dead as soon as we were sucked in. At least we can try and fight Scylla," Ryan replied.

"I should have stayed at camp," Leo moaned. We road along in silence and Ryan kept a sharp lookout for any islands that might be holding Apollo.

"Do you still have the golden bow?" Ryan asked.

"Of course," I said and pulled it out of my pocket.

"Good," Ryan replied, but then my hippocampus jerked suddenly and I dropped the bow. It's made of solid gold so of course it sank extremely fast. I jumped off of the hippocampus and dived into the water.

"Sophia!" I heard Ryan calling me. His voice sounded far away because of the water. I could see the gold shining a little deeper than where I was but it was still falling and I couldn't see the bottom of the ocean. I swam faster, but my lungs were screaming for air. I reached for the bow. The water was so dark I couldn't tell which way would lead me back to air. My lungs couldn't take it and I inhaled. Water filled my lungs and I began to choke. I saw a shape coming toward me. It grabbed me and brought me back to the surface. I coughed and choked. Ryan had saved me and he pulled me onto his hippocampus. We were both shivering. Even in Florida winter was still cold and the water was freezing. I slid the bow back into my pocket.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. Ryan was still treading in the water and I scooted over so that he could climb onto the hippocampus. He was shivering so bad he couldn't even manage to get on the hippocampus. I reached down and pulled him up.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. His teeth were chattering so much that he couldn't speak so he just nodded his head. Leo held out his jacket for Ryan to take. I grabbed the jacket and draped it over Ryan's shoulders. He was shivering so bad it looked like he was having a seizure.

"We're going to have to speed up this rescue mission because we have to get Ryan back to the camp," Grover said. I nodded in agreement and Grover led the way and all the other Hippocampus followed behind.

"I think that's the island," Grover said. I looked up and followed his gaze. I didn't even see an island.

"I don't see anything," I said.

"Try harder. Concentrate, the mist is really strong here," Grover said and I looked again. All I saw was ocean, but I did what Grover said and concentrated and I could see the island. I was very small from this distance, but you could clearly see a huge monster on the island.

"I'm guessing that's Scylla," I said.

"Yeah, which means Charybdis is near by," Grover said, "Sophia, your job is to protect Ryan, let Leo and I handle Scylla."

"What about us?" Jess asked gesturing to him and Alex.

"You don't have weapons and have no experience fighting, so you just try not to get eaten," Grover replied. Jess and Alex didn't look very happy but they didn't argue with Grover. As we got closer to the island it became easier to see Scylla's six heads and a few feet away the water was rougher and it swirled at high speeds.

I looked down at Ryan. He was still convulsing and he had squeezed his eyes shut, like it could shield him from the pain. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed it tightly. I rubbed my hands against his to attempt to bring some warmth to them.

"Ok, get ready," Grover told us. We were almost in reach of one of Scylla's heads. I let go of Ryan's hand and took out the cell phone shaped bow and I let it change to its original form.

**Only 1 or 2 more chapters! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

By the time I had my bow loaded with an arrow Leo and Grover were already fighting Scylla and dodging the heads. One of the heads was looking right at me. Its red eyes burned into me and it licked its lips. I aimed my bow and let it fly. It landed at the creatures feet and the monster seemed to laugh at me.

"You're more than just a musician," Apollo's words echoed through my head. I scowled and got ready for another shot. Leo was throwing balls of fire at Scylla but it easily dodged them. Grover played his reed pipes, but nothing happened. The Hippocampus that I had ridden on earlier was swimming behind me and one of the heads swooped down and plucked it right out of the water. The hippocampus squealed and then Scylla swallowed it. I stared in horror at what I had just witnessed and I aimed my bow again. I closed my eyes and blocked out the rest of the world and when I opened my eyes all I could see was my target, the head's eye.

"More than just a musician," I whispered to myself. I pulled back the string and pain shot through my arm. I lost my focus and the arrow went only inches and landed in the water with a small splash. One of the heads had grabbed onto my arm with it's three rows of teeth. It pulled me roughly off the back of the hippocampus and I swinging by my arm high above the water. The golden bow in my hand changed into a long dagger and shoved it into the side of the head. It opened it's mouth and let out a horrible scream. Unfortunately my jacket was caught on all the teeth. I grabbed the dagger out of the head and shoved it up the roof of its mouth. I ripped out the dagger and snatched my hand back. The front row of teeth tore the skin of my hand and I gasped from the pain. The head started shaking back and forth to get my clothes out of its teeth. The world zoomed back and forth, but somehow I managed to stab the monster in the eye. It screamed again and I shoved the dagger into the eye. Then I cut my clothes out of the teeth and fell fast into the dark water. It was much harder to swim back to the surface with a solid gold dagger in your hand. Something plucked me out of the water and my first instinct was to stab it but a hand stopped me. I opened my eyes and found that I was looking at Ryan. He was still shivering badly, but somehow he had managed to get me out of the water. He let go of my hand and dropped it to my side. Scylla was still screaming in pain and was so distracted that we were able to slip past it and onto the island without it noticing. We climbed up onto the beach and checked our wounds. The only person who hadn't been seriously damaged was Ryan.

Everyone else was torn to pieces. My hand was bloody and raw and the skin was torn into strips. My arm had huge bite mark like a dog had used my arm as it's chew toy. My whole body was freezing and it ached all over. Jess and Alex weren't nearly as damaged, but they had a few scrapes and bruises here and there. Grover has some burns from the fireballs that Leo was throwing and some major cuts and bruises.

"I think I broke something," Leo said and sat down on the sand.

"Well get ready to break something else cause we have to rescue Apollo and Artemis," I said and lifted him to his feet.

"I'm so tired and disgusting! I just want to take a super long shower and go to bed," Leo said.

"We all do," I replied softly. Ryan stood behind everyone shaking and shivering. He was still soaked to the bone.

"We need to find him and fast," I said.

"Ok, lets go," Grover said and led the way into the small building that took up the majority of the island. I let Ryan go in front of me. He would be completely defenseless in a fight because of his shivering.

There were several cells in the building but neither of them had a god or goddess in them. I was so frustrated with this quest. I growled in frustration and stomped my foot like a little girl. I stomped right on top of a rock and it really hurt my foot. I cursed in Latin.

"Sophia, you are a genius," Alex said.

"What?" I asked through gritted teeth. Jess pointed to the floor and I noticed it had opened up and revealed a set of stairs.

"We can't go down there. It's so dark we trip and fall and who knows how many stairs there are!" I said.

"Allow me," Leo said and pushed me aside gently. He opened his hand a ball of fire appeared.

"I stand corrected," I said.

"You underestimate my awesomeness," Leo said starting down the stairs.

"Awesomeness?" I asked and half laughed and followed behind him.

"It's a word look it up," he replied. It felt like the stairs were never going to end, but eventually we came to the end.

"That's a lot of stairs," I said.

"1,400 to be exact," Leo said.

"How do you know that? You didn't seriously count them did you?" Alex asked from somewhere behind me.  
"Ha, no I just wanted to sound dramatic," Leo said.

"Which way do I go?" Leo asked. There were three hallways we could enter. 1 straight in front of us and one on each side of us. We were all silent. Afraid we would make the wrong choice.

"Ok, I'm doing eeny meeny miny mo," Leo said. He pointed at each hallway and mouthed the words and eventually stopped on the one to the left of us. He shrugged and started down the hallway. We passed thousands of cells but none of them had Apollo or Artemis. In fact it didn't look like anyone had been in this place for a hundred years.

"We're so lost," Jess said.

"Yeah, kinda," Leo replied.

"Why is this so hard?" I said. I was so tired. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Everyone else followed and Leo put out his fire. Now the dungeon was completely black. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I could foot steps in the distance and for a minute I thought I had fallen asleep.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked. Someone to my right shushed me. We all stood up as silently as possible and listened to the footsteps.

"We should follow them," I whispered. I left without even waiting for them to say anything. I put one hand against the wall and one out in front of me and I went in the direction of the footsteps. Soon I could see light in the distance and I peaked my head around the corner and sure enough there were two men walking down the hall with a flash light. When they turned the corner I followed them, but I made sure to stay far enough behind them so if they turned around they wouldn't see me.

"We need to get that bow!" one of the men said angrily.

"Then we can take down the gods and rule the world!" The other one agreed. The golden bow? How could that possibly help them take down the gods? The guards didn't say anything else of importance, but they did lead us right to Apollo's cell.

"Ok, your highness it's time for your daily torture," The one man said in a mocking tone. Apollo was much paler than he was when I first met him and he had bags under his eyes. His eyes had a look of defeat in them. Apollo didn't look at the guards, but kept his eyes on the wall right next to me. I slid out into the open. I could tell he could see me, but his eyes gave nothing away. I motioned for the rest of my friends to join me and they quietly snuck up on the guards. Leo jumped onto the back of the one man, but the man was quick to react.

Leo's hands bursted into flames and the man became frightened, but only for a second. The man leaped at Leo, but Leo threw up his hands and burned the man's face. The other man was being taken care of by Grover, Jess, and Alex. Even though Ryan was still convulsing he managed to unchain Apollo from the wall.

Apollo stood up and instantly his skin became a normal color and the bags under his eyes disappeared. His skin even seemed to be glowing. He looked 10 times better than he did when we got here. Apollo gently pushed Leo off of the man we was burning.

"Where is my sister?" Apollo asked.

"I don't know!" The man cried.

"Don't lie to me!" Apollo yelled and I cringed. "Take me to her!"

"Ok," The man cried. Apollo held the man firmly by the wrist.

"What should we do with him?" Jess asked.

"Chain him to the wall, someone will find him eventually," Apollo said with a shrug. Apollo dragged the man along who led us to Artemis. She looked about twelve years old and just as sick as Apollo had when we first found him. Apollo pulled out a set of keys from the mans pocket and opened the cell.

"Can you unchain her?" Apollo asked us. We nodded and went to work getting off the chains and just as it had with Apollo, as soon as the chains were gone Artemis was 10 times better. She smiled at us and thanked us. Apollo locked the man inside the cell and turned to us.

"Now, time to get out of here," Apollo said, "Sons of Hades you will be our transportation. You can shadow travel."

"We don't know how," Jess said looking embarrassed.

"Oh it's easy, and with two of you it won't be quite as exhausting," Apollo said.

"Well how do we do it?" Alex asked.

"You just think of anywhere you want to go and then poof you're there!" Apollo said with a smile.

"Ok, so where should we go?" Jess asked.

"Camp half-blood, of course," Artemis said.

"We've never been to camp half-blood, how can imagine it?" Alex asked.

"Just think of the name," Artemis replied. We stood in a circle holding hands and the world went black once more and the room filled with black smoke.

**Only one more chapter! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter! The conclusion to the golden bow! And remember Percy Jackson/ The lost hero belongs to Rick Riordan! **

Sitting on a bench at camp seemed so normal after being on such a wild quest. Well, you must be wondering what happened after we shadow traveled. When we arrived back at camp Ryan, Jess, and Alex passed out. Luckily Apollo was with us and healed Ryan's hypothermia. Jess and Alex would be fine after a few days of rest. Apollo also healed my cuts and bruises and there was no sign I had even been bitten by one of Scylla's heads.

Now I'm sitting on the bench outside of the archery room. I had tried to practice, but it wasn't really helping and I wasn't very focused. I drew different shapes into the little bit of snow that had been allowed to fall in the camp.

"Hey, I have to show you something," Ryan said excitedly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You have to come see," He replied and smiled at me. He took me by the hand and led me to the Hades cabin that was now only occupied by Jess and Alex. Ryan opened the door. Alex and Jess were smiling so wide I thought their face might stay like that for the rest of their lives. Behind them was Archaeos! I let go of Ryan's hand and threw my arms around the huge dog. He licked my face.

"How did he get here?" I asked.

"We shadow traveled into the underworld and made a deal with Hades to let us keep him," Jess said.

"A deal with the devil?" I said, "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe," Ryan replied.

"Thank you," I said and put my head against Archaeos.

"We're going to have to call you Archie 'cause Archaeos is a lot to say," I told the dog. He licked me in agreement.

"What kind of deal did you make?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter," Ryan said. I looked at Ryan. He had been through a lot and didn't want to get into an argument so I let the subject drop, for now.

"We need to get him a collar and a leash," I said.

"You can get Leo to make you a super cool metal one!" Jess said getting excited.

"Oh! Or we could make one out of bones," Alex said.

"Um, I think I'll pass on the bone collar," I said and laughed.

"Come on Archie," I called him and whistled for him to follow me. Ryan also followed me out of the cabin.

"Hey, when I said you weren't anything like an Apollo child, I was wrong," Ryan said. I looked at him.

"You are like an Apollo child. You're strong and incredibly brave," Ryan explained.

"You may not have the best aim, but I'm sure we can fix that," Ryan said. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me. You're the best brother ever," I said.

"You're the best sister," he replied.

"I really hate happy endings," Jess said coming up behind us.

"No one died," Alex said disappointedly.

"You guys are nuts. Lets go find Leo and get some lunch," I said and pulled them away.

**THE END! Sorry the conclusion was so short, but I wasn't really sure what to write for the end. Now it's time for a boring author's note! I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who actually reviewed. Reviews really mean a lot to me, I really appreciate the constructive criticism to help me become a better writer. So here's the last time I'm going to ask you please review!**


End file.
